The Pirates of Jamaica (sequel film series)
The Pirates of Jamaica is a sequel film series to the ''Pirates of the Caribbean film series. Characters '''Main *'Captain Jack Sparrow '(played by Johnny Depp): Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea. *'Captain Zephyr '(voiced by Ashton Kutcher): Pirate Lord of France. Animated by CGI. *'Angelica '(played by Penelope Cruz): Blackbeard's daughter. Jack Sparrow's love interest. *'Colin Bellward '(played by Dan Povenmire): Original captain of the Black Pearl ''in the first three films and Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea. Captain Whyte murders him in ''On Stranger Tides. *'Rose '(played by Bernadette Peters): Zephyr's love interest. *'Salty '(played by Jason Alexander): The "Will Turner" of The Pirates of Jamaica. Captain of the Flying Dutchman. *'Captain Whyte '(played by ): * * 'Minor' * * * * * Chapters These are the only known films: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, At World's End, and On Stranger Tides. '''''The Curse of the Black Pearl Main article: The Pirates of Jamaica: The Curse of the Black Pearl The roguish yet charming Captain Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) and his sidekick Zephyr's (voiced by Ashton Kutcher) idyllic pirate lives capsize after their nemesis, the wily Captain Bellward (Dan Povenmire), steals their ship, the Black Pearl, and later attacks the town of Port Royal—kidnapping the Queen's beautiful daughter, Rose (Bernadette Peters). In a gallant attempt to rescue her and recapture the Black Pearl, Rose's childhood friend, Salty (Jason Alexander), joins forces with Jack and Zephyr. What Salty doesn't know is that a cursed treasure has doomed Bellward and his crew to live forever as the undead. ''Dead Man's Chest ''Main article: The Pirates of Jamaica: Dead Man's Chest Charming rogue pirates Captain Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) and Zephyr (Ashton Kutcher) are back for a grand, swashbuckling, nonstop joyride filled with devilish pirate humor, monstrous sea creatures, and breathtaking black magic. Now Zephyr's got a blood debt to pay—he owes Jack's soul to the legendary Davy Jones, ghostly Ruler of the Ocean Depths— but the ever so crafty Zephyr isn't about to go down without a fight. Along the way, dashing Salty (Jason Alexander) and the beautiful Rose (Bernadette Peters) get up in the thrilling whirlpool of misadventures stirred up in Zephyr's quest to help Jack avoid eternal damnation by seizing the fabled Dead Man's Chest! ''At World's End ''Main article: The Pirates of Jamaica: At World's End Just when they're needed most, Captain Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) and Zephyr (Ashton Kutcher), that witty and wily charmer of a pirates, are trapped on a sea of sand in Davy Jones' Locker. In an increasingly shaky alliance, Salty (Jason Alexander), Rose (Bernadette Peters), and Captain Bellward (Dan Povenmire) begin a desperate quest to find and rescue him. Captain Jack's the last of the nine Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court who must all come together united in one last stand to preserve the freedom-loving pirates' way of life. From exotic Singapore to the Edge of the World and beyond, from Shipwreck Island to a titanic maelstrom, this adventure's filled with over-the-edge action, irreverent humor, and seafaring myth and magic. ''On Stranger Tides ''Main article: The Pirates of Jamaica: On Stranger Tides Johnny Depp and Ashton Kutcher return to their iconic roles of Captain Jack Sparrow and Zephyr in an action-packed adventure. Crossing paths with the enigmatic Angelica (Penélope Cruz), Zephyr's not sure if it's love—or if she's a ruthless con artist who's using him and Jack Sparrow to find the lengendary Fountain of Youth. When she forces them aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, the ship of the legendary pirate Blackbeard (Ian McShane), Zephyr finds himself on an unexpected adventure in which he doesn't know whom to fear more: Blackbeard or Angelica, with whom Jack shares a mysterious past. Category:Pirates of the Caribbean